TVD SPN Chatroom
by Sireddobrev
Summary: What happens when random people join a chatroom
1. Losing your shoe

**"Nobody wants to here about you losing your shoe"**

**Usernames:**

Theimpalasmybaby- Dean Winchester

Ilostmyshoe- Sam Winchester

Warriorprincess12- Elena Gilbert

Vampire_barbie- Caroline Forbes

Herohair97- Stefan Salvatore

Medusa75- Bonnie Bennett

Eternalstud56- Damon Salvatore

Psycotickat#1- Katherine Pierce

Username- Castiel Novak

**Chatroom:**

Warriorprincess12 has joined the group

Vampire_barbie has joined the group

Medusa75 has joined the group

Warriorpincess12- GUYS!

Vampire_barbie- What?

Warriorprincess12- Just wanted to make sure it works...

Warriorprincess12- you can never be too sure about group chats you know;)

Medusa75- Hello

Herohair97 has joined the group

Herohair97- I made it to the chat... sooo what do we do now?

Vampire_barbie- we talk that's what group chats are made for

Herohair97- but about what?

Vampire_barbie- random stuff dude

Warriorprincess12- I want to have a weird conversation but that's never going to happen because you guys are boring

Medusa75- We are not

Warriorprincess12- oh yeah then how do you explain the conversation we had yesterday about underwear and folding clothes...

Herohair97- for your information that was a very riveting conversation

Warriorprincess12- Stefan you fell asleep halfway through the conversation

Herohair97- ...

Warriorprincess12- I'm going to see if Damon wants to join he'll make things interesting

Warriorprincess12 is away

Herohair97- ooo since Elena is away we should make this group chat open to everyone on the site we'll definitely get some intriguing conversations

Medusa75- Elena would be sooooo mad though you know how she is about this sort of stuff

Vampire_barbie- I agree with Bonnie

Herohair97- well I don't, I'm gonna do it

Herohair97 made group chat opened to public

Warriorprincess12 has returned

Eternalstud56 has joined the group

Eternalstud56- so Elena told me you guys are being boring so why don't we liven things up

Herohair97- Nice username LOL

Eternalstud56- your talking herohair97

Theimpalasmybaby has joined the group

Ilostmyshoe has joined the group

Theimpalasmybaby- FINALLY!

Theimpalasmybaby- I can now annoy the f*ck out of people through text *evil laugh*

Ilostmyshoe- dont you already do that enough dean?

Theimpalasmybaby- Shut up

Warriorprincess12- hello?

Eternalstud56- Stefan I'm sorry but I think

ilostmyshoe is the most stupidest username I have ever heard

Ilostmyshoe- hey but I actually did lose my shoe, it all happened on a case...

Theimpalasmybaby- Nobody wants to here about you losing your shoe

Ilostmyshoe- but...

Theimpalasmybaby- NO SAM

Ilostmyshoe- fine then I'll take my story with me and tell Bobby

Ilostmyshoe has logged out

Theimpalasmybaby- oh no... I need to go save Bobby from hearing this super boring story

Theimpalasmybaby has logged out

Warriorprincess12- ok who put our group chat on public?

Herohair97- Ok ok it was Caroline

Vampire_barbie- no it wasn't it was Stefan

Herohair97 has logged out

Warriorprincess12- I'm gonna have a little talk with him

Warriorprincess12 has logged out

Eternalstud56- I better make sure Elena doesn't kill Stefan

Eternalstud56 has logged out

Vampire_barbie- welp looks like it's just you and me Bonnie

Medusa75- I've been ghosting you guys since Damon joined the group

Medusa75- Ha ha ha


	2. Katherine has to die

** "Katherine has to die"**

**Usernames:**

Theimpalasmybaby- Dean Winchester

Ilostmyshoe- Sam Winchester

Warriorprincess12- Elena Gilbert

Vampire_barbie- Caroline Forbes

Herohair97- Stefan Salvatore

Medusa75- Bonnie Bennett

Eternalstud56- Damon Salvatore

Psycotickat#1- Katherine Pierce

Username- Castiel Novak

**Chatroom:**

Herohair97 has joined the group

Eternalstud56 has joined the group

Herohair97- what was with those two guys yesterday

Eternalstud56- I don't know but that one dude was very heart broken about his shoe

Warriorprincess12 has joined the group

Warriorprincess12- why didn't you guys tell me you were gonna be on I thought this was gonna be a group thing

Vampire_barbie has joined the group

Vampire_barbie- I need to ask you guys something

Warriorprincess12- what

Vampire_barbie- is my username dumb?

Herohair97- Yes

Eternalstud56- totally

Warriorprincess12- it's just a screen name care it's fine plus I really like it

Vampire_barbie- I'm going to change it brb

Vampire_barbie has logged out

Pyscotickat#1 has joined the group

Herohair97- oh no

Herohair97 has logged out

Pyscotickat#1- crap I thought this was the best way to make Stefan fall in love with me, maybe my username is too obvious, oooo I'll go change it

Pyscotickat#1 has logged out

Mysticqueen11 has joined the group

Mysticqueen11- ok I'm back

Eternalstud56- umm Elena...

Warriorprincess12- Yes...

Eternalstud56- I just found stefan in his room trying to ban katherine from the site and I heard him crying because they denied his request

Warriorprincess12- maybe we should go check on him

Eternalstud56- yeah maybe

Eternalstud56 has logged out

Warriorprincess12 has logged out

Ilostmyshoe has joined the group

Ilostmyshoe- does someone want to hear about the time I lost my shoe?

Mysticqueen11- nope

Ilostmyshoe- are you the only one on here?

Mysticqueen11- yep

Theimpalasmybaby has joined the group

Theimpalasmybaby- you better not be nagging on these poor people about your shoe

Ilostmyshoe- ooo I got cas to join the site, he said sure

I'll join this group chat, he put air quotes around group chat

Theimpalasmybaby- are you sure he's ready for the life of group chats

Ilostmyshoe- umm...maybe

Username has joined the group

Username- hello I'm an angel

Ilostmyshoe- cas what type of screen name is username?

Username- the 'website' already picked it out for me it said username so I put down username

Ilostmyshoe- you don't need to put quotes around website cas

Username- but I thought that was how you did air quotes

Theimpalasmybaby- Sam don't confuse him

Mysticqueen11- hi soooo this is really weird seeing as I don't know you guys

Theimpalasmybaby- well I'm dean, ilostmyshoe is Sam and username is castiel now you know us

Mysticqueen11- not really

Eternalstud56 has joined the group

Mysticqueen11- how's stefan

Eternalstud56- well he got over his mental breakdown but now he's just in his room rocking back and forth saying "Katherine has to die"

Mysticqueen11- oh

Mysticqueen11- where's elena?

Eternalstud56- well she had homework she had to do

Mysticqueen11- oh shoot I need to do mine

Mysticqueen11 has logged out

Username- I'm an angel of the lord

Eternalstud56- Yeah sure you are

Ilostmyshoe- ...

Theimpalasmybaby- ...

Ilostmyshoe has logged out

Theimpalasmybaby has logged out


	3. Whats this sarcasm

**"What's this Sarcasm"**

**Usernames:**

Theimpalasmybaby- Dean Winchester

Ilostmyshoe- Sam Winchester

Warriorprincess12- Elena Gilbert

Vampire_barbie- Caroline Forbes

Herohair97- Stefan Salvatore

Medusa75- Bonnie Bennett

Eternalstud56- Damon Salvatore

Sweetinnocent11- Katherine Pierce

Username- Castiel Novak

**Chatroom:**

Theimpalasmybaby has joined the group

Eternalstud56 has joined the group

Theimpalasmybaby- Hello

Eternalstud56- Ok I have one question who is the impala?

Theimpalasmybaby- it's my car

Eternalstud56- wait what

Theimpalasmybaby- yes I'm in love with my car

Eternalstud56- Dude you're weirder then my brother

Herohair97 has joined the group

Herohair97- bro Elena is freaking out, she said something about how you missed your pancake date

Warriorprincess12 has joined the group

Warriorprincess12- Damon I swear if you're not in the kitchen in 3 minutes your dead and I don't mean the figurative way

Eternalstud56- umm i can't die remember

Warriorprincess12- actually you can and I will rip your head off

Eternalstud56- umm

Theimpalasmybaby- ...

Herohair97- ooo someone's in trouble

Eternalstud56- shut up

Eternalstud56 has logged out

Warrorprincess12 has logged out

Herohair97- well that's satisfying

Theimpalasmybaby- you got your brother in trouble with his girlfriend

Herohair97- yep

Theimpalasmybaby- that's just messed up

Username has joined the group

Username- why are you talking to random people

Theimpalasmybaby- because this is a group chat

Username- but why

Herohair97- what's his deal

Username- I'm an angel of the lord

Herohair97- yep I believe that

Username- for some reason I don't believe you do

Herohair97- seriously though what's his deal does he not understand sarcasm

Username- what's this sarcasm

Theimpalasmybaby- dude your gonna confuse him he already has enough trouble understanding air quotes

Username- tell me what this sarcasm is

Herohair97- it's when you say something but you don't mean it

Username- oh like this, dean I hate you

Theimpalasmybaby has logged out

Ilostmyshoe has joined the group

Ilostmyshoe- cas do you know where dean went, he shut his computer real fast and ran out to his car and never came back

Username- cas did nothing to dean

Ilostmyshoe- cas why are you talking in third person

Username- cas is not talking in third person he is currently away because he used sarcasm on dean

Ilostmyshoe- cas

Herohair97- what type of name is cas

Ilostmyshoe- it's short for castiel

Herohair97- what type of name is castiel

Username- I am hurt by your words

Herohair97- ok

Username- I never realized words could hurt

Username- I am now sad

Username- cas is now unavailable

Username has logged out

Ilostmyshoe- he's even more heartbroken then I was when I lost my shoe

Herohair97- ok I'm leaving this is just getting odd

Herohair97 has logged out

Ilostmyshoe- losing my shoe was the worst day of my life

Ilostmyshoe- it all happened one day on a case

Ilostmyshoe- we found a rabbits foot and then we lost the rabbits foot which ended up giving me bad luck

Ilostmyshoe- I was next to a grade on the side of the road and I had some gum on my shoe that I stepped in

Ilostmyshoe- then I was trying to get it off by scraping my shoe against the grade

Ilostmyshoe- and then it happened

Ilostmyshoe- my shoe fell between the grade's bars and it was lost forever


	4. Mean girls

**Usernames:**

Theimpalasmybaby- Dean Winchester

Ilostmyshoe- Sam Winchester

Warriorprincess12- Elena Gilbert

Vampire_barbie- Caroline Forbes

Herohair97- Stefan Salvatore

Medusa75- Bonnie Bennett

Eternalstud56- Damon Salvatore

Sweetinnocent11- Katherine Pierce

Username- Castiel Novak

**Chatroom:**

Herohair97 has joined the group

Eternalstud56 has joined the group

Sweetinnocent11 has joined the group

Sweetinnocent11- Hello brothers

Herohair97- oh crap it's Katherine

Eternalstud56- maybe if we don't say or do anything she won't know we're on here

Sweetinnocent11- guys you know I can see your messages right

Herohair97- no you can't

Sweetinnocent11- I give up

Sweetinnocent11 has logged out

Herohair97- IT WORKED!

Theimpalasmybaby has joined the group

Theimpalasmybaby- Hello losers

Eternalstud56- your talking

Herohair97- get in losers we're going shopping

Eternalstud56- did you

Theimpalasmybaby- I think he did

Eternalstud56- he quoted mean girls

Herohair97- is that such a problem

Eternalstud56- yes because it means you actually watch it

Theimpalasmybaby- I think him and cas should probably hang out he also likes mean girls

Herohair97- is he the one who doesn't know what sarcasm is

Eternalstud56- I'm just very disappointed that my brother watches that trash

Herohair97- what it's the most quotable movie of all time

Theimpalasmybaby- dude just stop talking

Eternalstud56- a guy should never know that

Herohair97- on Wednesday's we wear pink!

Eternalstud56- ...

Theimpalasmybaby- he needs to be stopped

Username has joined the group

Username- I heard mean girls

Theimpalasmybaby- oh great

Eternalstud56- I'm logging off I can't take this pain

Theimpalasmybaby- I cant handle this

Eternalstud56 has logged out

Theimpalasmybaby has logged out

Herohair97- ooo who's your favorite character

Username- Regina

Herohair97- sameee

Username- she's just so iconic

Herohair97- and a trend setter

Username- we love a bitchy trend

Herohair97- this... is... the best day of my life

Username- maybe we could have a mean girls date

Herohair97- yes.


	5. Not my hero hair

**Username:**

Theimpalasmybaby- Dean Winchester

Ilostmyshoe- Sam Winchester

Warriorprincess12- Elena Gilbert

Mysticqueen11- Caroline Forbes

Herohair97- Stefan Salvatore

Medusa75- Bonnie Bennett

Eternalstud56- Damon Salvatore

Sweetinnocent11- Katherine Pierce

Username- Castiel Novak

_**Groupchat:**_

Eternalstud56 has joined the group

Theimpalasmybaby has joined the group

Username has joined the group

Herohair97 has joined the group

Eternalstud56- sooo how is everyone

Theimpalasmybaby- I heard cas and Stefan had a mean girls date

Herohair97- I'm not talking to him

Username- I'm not talking to him either

Eternalstud56- what happened

Herohair97- CAS HAD THE AUDACITY TO SAY KAREN SMITH WAS THE WORST CHARACTER EVER!

Eternalstud56- this mean girls thing AGAIN

Username- I just don't find anything amusing about a girl who is stupid she truly is the worst character

Herohair97- we are no longer friends

Username- I thought you weren't talking to ME

Herohair97- same goes to you, you gullible angel

Theimpalasmybaby- woah woah, no one calls my angel gullible!

Username- I have no idea what that means but I bet it's insulting since dean acted the way he did

Username- that means IM OFFENDED, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GULLIBLE

Username- your hair is not as amazing as you make it out to be if anything it's... it makes you look like an old man

Username- oh wait that's right you are an old man 171 years to be exact

Herohair97- HOW DARE YOU OFFEND MY HERO HAIR IM OK WITH YOU OFFENDING MY AGE BECAUSE IM YOUNG FOREVER BUT MY HAIR NOT MY HERO HAIR

Ilostmyshoe has joined the group

Ilostmyshoe- umm dean cas just disappeared with scissors should I be worried

Theimpalasmybaby- maybe?

Herohair97- HE.. JUST CUT MY HERO HAIR!

Username- yes yes I did and it made me happy

Eternalstud56- I am so confused

Theimpalasmybaby- me too

Ilostmyshoe- me too

Herohair97- guess what cas your exactly like Karen

Username- how dare you

Ilostmyshoe- are they

Theimpalasmybaby- yep

Eternalstud56- yep

Username- that is the worst insult I have ever gotten

Herohair97- maybe I should get a second opinion about Karen

Username- maybe you should!

Mysticqueen11 has joined the group

Mysticqueen11- what's up

Herohair97- what do you think about Karen Smith from mean girls

Mysticqueen11- omg she's like the best part of the movie

Herohair97- SEE!!!

Username- that doesn't prove anything

Username- let me get a second opinion

Warriorprincess12 has joined the group

Warriorprincess12- yes cas?

Username- what are your opinions on Karen Smith from mean girls?

Warriorprincess12- she makes the whole movie better! :)

Herohair97- HAH!

Username- that still doesn't prove anything

Username- let me get one more opinion...

Medusa75 has joined the group

Medusa75- yes?

Username- what are your opinions on Karen Smith?

Medusa75- she is honestly the worst character on Mean girls like how can people like her

Username- HAH!

Herohair97- how dare you

Mysticqueen11- Bonnie I thought we were friends

Warriorprincess12- what is wrong with you

Eternalstud56- uh oh

Theimpalasmybaby- looks like cas and Stefan split up the group

Ilostmyshoe- over the dumbest movie ever

Username- Mean girls isn't dumb

Herohair97- FYI mean girls is one of the best movies on this planet

Medusa75- mean girls is a classic

Mysticqueen11- it's the most quotable move to date

Warriorprincess12- well if you don't like mean girls then you shouldn't be allowed to live!

Theimpalasmybaby- *face palm*


End file.
